


One Piece PETs: Date

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [199]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luffy and Nami on a date. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Date

**One Piece PETs: Date**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda owns this marvel of a series.)

 

 

"Ready, Nami?" Luffy called.

 

"Almost!" Nami called. "Just need to put on my makeup!"

 

Luffy sat on the railing, waiting for Nami.

 

"Okay, I'm ready!" Nami called, exiting the Women's Quarters, dressed up a bit like a tomboy. "How do I look?"

 

"Cute!" Luffy answered. "Can we go now?"

 

"Yes, Luffy we can go," Nami answered.

 

"Sweet!" Luffy grinned as he and Nami disembarked. "This is gonna be awesome!"

 

*****A little later*****

 

"I'm bored, now," Luffy spoke up, pouting, "Nami, you said this date would be fun, but it's not!"

 

"Sorry," Nami apologized, "what would you like to do?"

 

***Grrrrgh...!***

 

Nami sighed and shook her head, though she chuckled.

 

"I might've known," she mused.

 

"Sorry," Luffy spoke, sheepishly.

 

"No, no, it's fine." Nami assured. "We'll go to a restaurant."

 

"Yay." Luffy cheered.

 

   Nami smiled as she pet Luffy's head. After that, she took him by the paw and they went in search of any good restaurants. Nami didn't really care where they went. She was just happy spending time with Luffy in general.

 

"Ooh, Olive Garden!" Luffy exclaimed. "Can we go there?"

 

(A/N: Shameless product placement. I regret nothing.)

 

"Sure!" Nami answered.

 

The moment they entered Olive Garden, the aroma of many Italian dishes wafted around them.

 

"Lasagna~!" Luffy drooled.

 

"Who are you, Garfield?" Nami quipped.

 

Saying that caused both of them to laugh.

 

"But seriously, I'm hungry." Luffy said.

 

"I know, Luffy," Nami told him, "C'mon, let's get a table and order."

 

   That's just what they did, and Luffy ordered lots of things, as usual. Nami ordered some pasta, as well as a tangerine salad, and Luffy...well, he just ordered lots and lots of pasta dishes. Mainly the ones with meat in them.

 

Soon, he started eating. Thankfully, he remembered his manners.

 

"It's soooo good...!" Luffy spoke up. "Man, do I love Italian food!"

 

Nami chuckled as she ate her frittata.

 

"Damn, this _is_ good." she commented. "I could eat two of these."

 

"So why don't you?" Luffy asked. "Wouldn't hurt anybody."

 

"Trying to watch my figure," Nami answered, "It's not easy, being this sexy."

 

"Nami, you always look great," Luffy told her, "even if you were to gain a couple pounds, I'd still find you hot."

 

"Aww, Luffy~!" Nami cooed.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy giggled. "I know you well, don't I?"

 

"You sure do," Nami smiled, "You know what? Just for that, I'm gonna get you dessert!"

 

"Ooh!" Luffy chirped. "Can it be a brownie with ice cream on top?!"

 

"Yes, Lu." Nami giggled. "Just eat it slowly, so you don't get a stomachache."

 

"Okay." Luffy nodded.

 

*****After a while*****

 

Luffy sighed as he patted his overstuffed stomach.

 

"Ahh...good eating." he spoke up, untying his belt and letting his Buddha belly loose.

 

"Glad you're satisfied," Nami told him, "is there anything else you'd like to do?"

 

"How about a walk?" Luffy asked. "I gotta work off this food, anyway."

 

"Whatever you want," Nami answered, "I just gotta pay for the food, first."

 

"Oh, and Nami?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yes?" Nami asked.

 

"I'm gonna need help standing up," Luffy replied, grunting as he tried to lift himself out of the seat, only to sigh as he plopped right back down.

 

"Criminy..." Nami muttered with a heavy sigh. "Excuse me, waiter?"

 

"Yes, ma'am?" the waiter responded.

 

"Could you please help me get my boyfriend out of his seat?" Nami asked, gesturing to Luffy.

 

"Hi," he waved, sheepishly.

 

"Not to worry, ma'am," the waiter assured, "Antoine!!"

 

Another man appeared.

 

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

 

"We've got another one," answered the waiter, "You know what to do."

 

Soon, they grabbed Luffy and helped him out of his seat. It took a bit of an effort, but they got the job done.

 

"Thanks, dudes," Luffy told them.

 

"No problem." they responded.

 

Soon, Nami paid for their meal and she and Luffy left. The evening was nice out, and Luffy shed his Buddha belly quite quickly as they walked on.

 

As they took their little stroll, Luffy stopped to look at a pond that reflected the orange and purple sky from the sunset.

 

"Whoa...!" he whispered. "Nami, check this out!"

 

"What is it?" Nami inquired.

 

"Look at the pond, Nami!" Luffy told her.

 

Nami viewed the pond and was amazed by the beautiful sight.

 

"Oh, wow...!" she whispered. "How beautiful...!"

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Yeah!"

 

His tail curled around Nami's as they both looked at the pond. In return, Nami's did the same. After admiring the pond, they kept on walking.

 

"Portraits!" a man called out. "Get your portraits, only 600 Berries!"

 

"Ooh!" Nami chirped. "Luffy, let's go have our photos taken!"

 

"Sounds cool!" Luffy answered. "Let's do it!"

 

Soon, they got their pictures taken and Nami payed for them.

 

"Let's see how we look!" Luffy piped up.

 

Nami and Luffy looked at their pictures and were very impressed by how they turned out.

 

"Not bad!" Luffy grinned. "You look great!"

 

"So do you!" Nami replied. "They really got your good eyes."

 

"They really did." Luffy noted. "And the lighting really brought out your hair!"

 

"It just goes to show you that I can't take a bad photo." Nami smiled.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Ain't that the truth?"

 

In a matter of seconds, they kept walking. During their walk, Luffy spotted a balloon stand for he smiled, getting an idea.

 

"Nami, wait here." he instructed.

 

"Eh?" Nami muttered. "Why?"

 

"You'll see." Luffy winked.

 

He went over to the balloon stand.

 

"Yo!" he greeted. "I'll take a balloon, buddy! An orange one!"

 

"Sure!" the balloon vender replied. "That'll be 50 berries!"

 

Luffy gave the man a 50 berry coin. At that moment, he went back to Nami with the balloon.

 

"Ta-dah!" he exclaimed.

 

"Wow, Luffy, thank you!" Nami smiled, receiving the balloon.

 

Luffy tied it around her wrist so it wouldn't float away.

 

"Whatdya wanna do next?" he inquired.

 

"Hmm..." Nami hummed. "Maybe go for a carriage ride?"

 

"Okay!" Luffy answered. "Let's do it!"

 

That's just what they did. During the ride, Nami leaned on Luffy's shoulder.

 

"I'm having a good time," she admitted.

 

"Me, too," Luffy concurred, holding Nami's paw.

 

Afterwards, their carriage ride came to an end. Nami was sleeping on Luffy's shoulder by the time it was over.

 

"Psst...Nami," Luffy called, softly, "Nami, wake up."

 

"Mmn...hmm?" Nami moaned as she woke up. "Huh?"

 

"The ride's over." Luffy told her.

 

"Already?" Nami asked, rubbing her eye.

 

"Yup." Luffy answered. "C'mon. Let's go."

 

They walk back to the _Sunny_ , holding the other's paws. When they arrived, Aika came up and greeted them with a hug.

 

"Welcome back!" she said. "How was your date?"

 

"Fun!" Luffy answered. "We went to Olive Garden!"

 

"Then we watched the sunset's reflection on a pond," Nami added, "Then we got portraits, and your brother got me a balloon."

 

She even showed Aika the balloon on her wrist.

 

"Ooh!" Aika chirped. "I wish I could've gone with you."

 

"Maybe next time," Luffy spoke, petting her.

 

"Shishishishi!" Aika giggled. "Okay."

 

At that point, Nami went up and kissed Luffy's cheek.

 

"Thank you," she spoke up.

 

"Anytime." Luffy grinned.


End file.
